<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable by bugattiispaceship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157934">Insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship'>bugattiispaceship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic, Fiction, Other, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron/Reader - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction, Star Wars fanfic, poe dameron x reader - Freeform, reader x poe dameron, request, request work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After eluding the First Order with your best friend, you are finally able to relax on the tranquil planet of Stewjon where you are able to start to understand and hone your force abilities in secret. Though after a day in the market some rebel pilots arrive after the fall of the First Order. While they seem harmless enough one seems to be particularly drawn to you and he will not back down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daybreak to Nightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a request from a friend! I'm not entirely sure if anyone wants me to continue, but lemme know what you think! I take requests at my tumblr in box or in the comments below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look! Y/N I swear if you don’t look, I’ll-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll what? Kick my ass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, you decided to humor your friend and glance in the direction they were so desperately staring in. Across the rows of stalls and vendors making their living, a starship had landed in a field not far off. With the First Order obliterated, your current home planet had more traffic than ever, so a starship in your area wasn’t much of a surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shura, I don’t see anything. Those are just rebel pilots and a wookie.” Unimpressed, you turned your attention back to a customer. Taking his money, you counted their change before handing them their fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I’m talking about!” Your friend rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless. How can you not see that those pilots are…Well, they’re easy on the eyes. I’ll leave it at that. Y’know, we’re in public.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back over you could see them. Two rebel fighters, greeting citizens with warm smiles and humble attitudes. The swarms around them thanking both desperately for erasing the First Order from history. One seemed kind enough, tallish, with a warm smile and kind eyes, sheepishly shying away from all the attention. The other, however, gave off an indistinguishable sense of cockiness and pride, basking in the warmth of all the adoration. The man was absolutely ridiculous, almost posing, running a hand through his curly hair, flashing brilliant teeth and laughing far too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I thought your standards couldn’t get any lower.” You mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand flew to your head, ruffling your hair roughly. “They actually can! Also, stop being mean, you have to admit that one pilot is just…whoa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if you stopped staring and helped me sell some of this you could go and actually talk to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shura’s eyes grew wide, “Do you mean it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waving a hand, you sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Y/N!!! You’re the best! And not just because you get us free booze with that weird magic of yours!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was starting to set and Shura had run off in search of the two rebel pilots who had landed in the morning. Not caring in the slightest, you stayed by your stand, counting the credits you had made from a day’s selling. The baskets that once overflowed with fish were now barren and ready to be filled early tomorrow. Rather tired and ready to head home and meditate for a while, you began packing your things, and tying them to your bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything left to buy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. All out.” You answered, not turning away from packing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shame…” The voice crooned wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I should catch some tomorrow, though the market is closed so you will have to wait until it reopens in two days’ time.” You stood to formally apologize, though were instantly taken aback. Before you in all his kriffing glory was one of the rebel pilots, hands on his hips, staring quite intrusively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was looking for something to have for dinner, but I guess you’re leaving me empty handed, huh?” His lips curled up into a devilish smile, making your whole body shiver. Something about this man was…off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, I am very sorry. Everything is sold out for the day.” You repeated, keeping your best face on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pilot glanced back, seeing no one in the direct vicinity. “Well, do you know of anywhere else to eat? I could use a guide. Me and a buddy of mine are traveling a bit and don’t know Stewjon very well-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You fought the urge to laugh. Was this man serious? Was he really that so self-assured, thinking he could saunter up to anyone and expect them to go out with him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sorry, but no.” Shouldering your pack, you pushed past him, intent on heading home. You only made it a few feet before you felt a hand grasp your arm almost painfully. Spinning around you were met with wide, longing eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, sweetheart! Don’t be like that, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angrily, you tried wrenching your arm away, finding you could not, the rebel having impressive strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will leave me alone and go back to your friend.” You ordered. Not taking your eyes off his, refusing to appear weak and look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I will leave you alone and go back to my friend.” He murmured dreamily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his grip loosened, you pulled away and dashed off for your home, ready to tell your best friend what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you best friend makes a sudden confession, you find yourself again with the man you crossed at the market earlier that evening. Stars...why is the Force intent on putting him in your life?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i need help because I have scenarios in mind but i need more ideas!! But i hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shura set his cup down on the table in your room, eyes wide and mouth agape in a mixture of wonder and horror. He had come home not long after you had, giddy to tell you about finally finding that rebel pilot called Finn. You had listened intently, throwing in a comment here and there to make sure your friend knew you were paying attention. He had been like a bounty hunter, searching nearly the entire prefecture until finding Finn who had mob about him asking all sorts of questions. Shura had the pleasure of saying ‘hello’ and even shaking the pilot’s hand. Though the novelty of such an encounter faded fast once he gave you the opportunity to confess you had run into the other rebel but had a less than enjoyable time.</p><p> </p><p>“And so, you <strong><em>used your powers on him</em></strong>?!” Shura let out an exaggerated sigh, forcing you to really feel his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“He was annoying me! I had to do something.” You protested. “And he was so kriffing…arrogant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, alright then.” He pursed his lips, twisting the cup in his hands. “Well, I guess since you were so honest I gotta be too, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged, laying down on your meditation mat. “It would be nice.” Shura gave you a weak smile, wiping beads of sweat that had formed far too quickly from his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“…Shura…What the hell did you do?” Sitting up, you stared him in the eyes, not shifting your gaze. Your best friend had a habit for finding trouble, one he ultimately adopted from you, though dealing with it for many years made it no less annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“I may…have asked <strong><em>the</em></strong> Finn…something.” He mumbled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you- Shura! What did you ask him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked him if he would join us for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Shura had felt strangely nervous earlier, though you just assumed it was because he had met that rebel pilot and made a fool of himself in some way.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did he say.” You asked coolly, clenching your jaw tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He barely managed to look up at you, “He said ‘yes’.”</p><p> </p><p>Rather than yelling or screaming, you fell back on your mat, staring outside the window at the sea. “You’re the worst sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the buzzing sound rang, your heart sank. Villagers from all over the prefecture were starting to warm up to the both of you since your arrival in Stewjon, selling fish made you a popular stand in the market and well acquainted with most. Though no relationship had been so well forged that it warranted a home visit. And now there were complete strangers coming into the first home you ever had, your sanctuary. Shura made you promise to be civil, and you would honor that promise, though that didn’t mean you had to enjoy your time with the intruders.</p><p> </p><p>“You should let your guests in.” Nodding towards the door, you couldn’t help but smile at the way Shura scrambled to the door, tucking his shirt into his trousers before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome!” Shura’s voice shook with feigned confidence. Glancing over from your place at the table, you could see Finn enter and the <strong><em>other one</em></strong>. Taking a long swig of your drink you tried to drown out the sound of small talk and formal pleasantries.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again, for having us over, I really mean it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, looks like you already made a friend, Finn! And-hey…”</p><p> </p><p>He noticed. Standing, you strode over, disappointed your drink hadn’t settled any nerves. The one called Finn greeted you with a smile, offering his hand which you took.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much,” he started. “My friend Poe and I have been traveling for a while and we decided to stop for supplies and all. Your friend offered to have us over when we were looking for a place to eat!”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding you motioned for everyone to sit. Senses spiking you could feel the other’s eyes taking in your form. “I am glad we could host.” Shura caught your eye, offering a silent apology. “Though we ourselves are new here, the Stewjoni are nothing if not welcoming to all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcoming to all?” Finn cracked half a smile. “I heard someone from around here was keeping the First Order from taking too much control! Y’know before everyone got their asses kicked.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting down hard on the inside of your lip tore the skin there. It was only a few times! Those kriffing troopers and even those officers thought they could do anything to anyone, and their victims would have to accept it! Perhaps a handful of times…No. Quite often you placed yourself between a member of the First Order and a citizen. More often than not it ended aggressively. You had begged each person you aided to keep all they had seen a secret, but it seemed more than one had loose lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve heard gossip like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing your legs as you sat on your pillow, you did your best to pull your shorts down further to cover bruises of your final First Order encounter. If either Finn or Poe saw them, they didn’t say anything. The majority of dinner was relatively uneventful, Shura bombarded the two with questions regarding their time in the war, what it was like to know the legendary heroes from not-so-long-ago, and what they planned on doing with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Poe sighed, resting his chin on one hand. “I’m not sure, really. And I guess I’m not sure of a lot of things, basically all the time, but for now it’s just travelling and seeing what happens. I never really planned for the ‘after’ part.”</p><p>Finn nodded in agreement, politely setting his utensils back on his plate as he finished eating. “Same here. Though, it’s not a big rush. I got my whole life, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising your glass, you gave Finn a warm smile. Perhaps you had judged too hastily, he seemed kind enough, a man with a heart for his people; his people being anyone he cared about. “To a long life then.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the table joined in the toast, though dark eyes caught your own, glaring directly at you. Though as soon as you spied him, the expression vanished, replaced by something far more benign.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you guys?” Poe offered. “You said you both just got here not long ago? Did you guys uh, move here to start a family or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poe!”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Shura choked on his drink, coughing like a man faced with a Sith lord. He recovered easily; his hacking turned to absurd laughter. Even you were caught off guard, left staring at Poe with wide eyes. Fortunately, Shura managed to divert attention away before the rebel pilot could comment on your staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriffing hell no!” He wiped a few tears from his face, trying to calm his breathing. “My stars…We are <strong><em>not</em></strong> a thing!”</p><p> </p><p>You quickly looked between the pilots, sizing in their reactions. Finn seemed amused, chuckling to himself, while Poe looked like someone had offered him enough credits to last ten lifetimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a ‘no’ from me.” Shura laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the hair from your face, you were thankful for the lighting of the room as it hid how flushed your face had become. “I practically raised him, actually. I’ve known him since he was just a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn cocked his head to the side. “How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not that much older.” You admitted. “I was just a child that ended up with a baby. It wasn’t all bad. He’s taller so he can reach things for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you love me.” Shura growled.</p><p> </p><p>And you did.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was at its peak by the time Finn and Poe were leaving your small home. Both seemed a bit unsteady, though nothing to worry about too much. Finn thanked you for having them, promising to make it up somehow, but you assured him such measures did not need to be taken. After offering a slight bow, you turned to retreat to your own room only to have a warm hand grasp the top of your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>It must have been the alcohol; no man’s eyes were that intense by themselves. Poe appeared hesitant, glancing to either side of you both, but Shura and Finn were occupied with their own farewells.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I think we’re gonna stay here on Stewjon for a while.” He said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. Many other prefectures are nice this time of year.” Shifting your shoulders, a bit did nothing to loosen his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I mean around here.” He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth, all white as angels’ wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I’m sure you’ll have a good time. Perhaps we’ll see each other again.” You smiled, feigning interest.</p><p> </p><p>Poe grinned, nodding eagerly. “Oh, we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While you and your best friend enjoy a weekend afternoon on the beach, the both of you have yet another unexpected visit from two rebel pilots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>taking requests for fics, drabbles and headcannons!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adjusting your movements to the water, you stealthily took step after step, closing in on your target. There he was, taking in the warm rays of the Stewjoni sun, basking in its energy, letting it sink into his skin. Completely immersed in the tranquility of the morning, there was no way he was going to see you coming. The chorus of bird nearby made extra sure of that. When he was within arm’s reach you pounced, grabbing Shura and tacking him into the ocean water. Immediately he struggled, kicking and thrashing about, certainly taking no action reminiscent of an individual who had spent the majority of their life homeless and in a constant state of being on the move.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha!” You laughed, letting your best friend go, as you popped to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the absolute worst, Y/N! I swear every time you do that; I lose a day of my life!” Seething, Shura spit out some saltwater, not enjoying the taste very much. “You’re absolutely detestable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, new word of the week calendar?” You smiled. “I didn’t know that you knew such elevated language.”</p><p> </p><p>Shura rolled his eyes, clearly unamused. “You and your stupid Jedi tricks…I’ll be on the beach if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you!” You called after him as he swam half-heartedly back to shore. With the water clear of any other occupants, you took the opportunity to amuse yourself, juggling spheres of water, casting them high into the air. Controlling them was easy, molding them to your invisible touch, however, focusing and keeping them that way was another issue. As a result of such a scattered mind, your concentration slipped promptly shattering the perfect spheres you had formed, dousing you in water.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Shura laughed from him spot on the warm sand. “You deserved that!”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling your eyes, you let just your eyes peek above the surface, debating whether or not to send a heavy wave to shut Shura up. Deciding to take the high road and let well enough alone, you went to join your friend in sunbathing, laying down next to him, letting the sun’s rays grace your skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we made enough this week?” Shura questioned, somewhat unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, you wished he let the peaceful moment be. “I think so. Rent is paid, our spot at the market is secure, no one’s after us at the moment...” You paused, a realization coming over you. “Though we did feed the best fish we have ever found to those two rebels, so now we might have to have fisherman’s soup for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true, the best of your catch you had preserved for the upcoming Festival of Days, a Stewjoni celebration, though with the unexpected dinner guests the previous evening, both you and Shura had decided to offer what was indeed best to cover up the fact that both of you were essentially strapped for any and all money.</p><p>“Ugh, gross! Karking hell…They’re so hot and Finn smells so nice and his handshake!? Stars, but at what cost…” Shura lamented the results of his actions, mumbling at the chaos that would be his digestive system in the week to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a couple presences approaching, you sat up, squinting to see who was coming over the brief length of dunes near the shore. Just where the sand blended into the tall grass you could see two figures struggling to traverse the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be kriffing kidding me,” you murmured, sitting up to get a better look. “Did you call them here!?”</p><p> </p><p>Shura spun around, scanning the area until he saw them. “No way…I swear I didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Beginning to gather your things, shoving them as quickly as you could into your bag, you hoped it wasn’t them. However, glancing back up, you could see a full head of curly dark hair, handsomely tousled, oh Force. Once you had everything packed you could see both Finn and Poe jogging towards the two of you, at a close enough distance where if you started to run home, it would be obvious you were trying to avoid them. Still very much wanting to avoid any contact with Poe, you left your bag on the ground and dove back into the ocean, swimming out as far as you could while still being able to keep an eye on the shore. When you were far enough out for comfort, you looked back to see Shura frantically trying to remain composed in front of the men, scratching at his arms and chuckling nervously, and looking over to you for help. Thanks to space you but between yourself and the others, you could hear nothing of which was said, save Shura’s panicked laughing. Wanting to look busy, you began to swim about in laps, wishing both the rebel pilots would just leave. After all, how had they even found your ocean spot? And wouldn’t two rebellion legends have better things to do than wander about one of the poorer prefectures of Stewjon?</p><p> </p><p>Lost in your speculations of their visitation, you almost missed Shura calling for you several times. “Y/N! Y/N...Y/N!!!”</p><p> </p><p>You waved a hand, signaling you were coming back ashore. He would owe you extra.</p><p> </p><p>“Kark, I was wondering if you heard me at all!” He said, nearly through gritted teeth, clapping you hard on the back as you walked out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyo!” Finn greeted you, smiling brightly. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Poe smirked, looking you over quickly. “Nice to see you again, sweetheart.”</p><p>                                                                                                   </p><p>It was then you realized the state of yourself, having worn a particularly thin tunic, optimized for the water, clinging to your body, it made Poe’s gaze all the more unbearable, making your cheeks red hot. Shura prompted everyone to sit down, inquiring about the men’s day. Not caring much at all, you covered yourself with your friend’s cloak, glad that it was far too big for your smaller frame. Retrieving a sketchbook from your bag, you let all the talk fade away into the background you flipped through the pages. Many of the drawings were of Shura, each composition a look to the past, others were of various creatures you had both come to cross on your thousands of journeys.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha got there?” Poe essentially materialized next to you, sliding smoothly by your side.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriffing hell!” You cried, every muscle in your body clenching. Looking up you could see Shura had moved closer to the water with Finn, the both of them poking what looked like a dead fish with a stick.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he laughed, backing up a few inches. “I really didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t call me that,” you breathed, trying to ignore his warm eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? ‘Sweetheart’?” Poe seemed rather hurt, but only for half a moment, his rugged personality returning in no time. “I suppose. Guess I’ll just have to find something else, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Acting aloof, you kept scanning over your drawings, watching him recline comfortably. In all honesty Poe was an incredibly attractive human being with his eyes like a hearth, shining white teeth, a jawline for days, not to mention, the low cut of his shirt exposed what seemed to be a peek at his toned figure. The moment his head started to turn, you averted your gaze, not wanting to be caught ogling him. What the hell was coming over you?</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, did you draw those?” He asked sweetly, looking the pages over. “They’re really good. I’m guessing they’re of your buddy there.”</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged, shutting the book firmly. “Yeah, they’re of him, what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing. Hey, you should try drawing me!” Poe had asked so innocently you considered it for a second, but fortunately remembered how desperately he had grasped at you the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” You sighed, keeping your tone even.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, please! It’ll be a great memory!” He begged, looking up at you, his eyes the very essence of naiveté.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t-.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! Love, don’t be like that! Look, you’re making me beg! Please? It doesn’t have to be perfect; I’ll love whatever you make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Fine!” Surrendering, you decided drawing the man would just shut him up faster, retrieving a length of charcoal from your bag, you turned to face Poe who had started to fix his shirt and hair. Though it wasn’t as if he actually needed any fixing to begin with. “I can’t promise it’s gonna be great…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Poe started, putting one large hand on yours. “It’ll be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, you started sketching his outline furiously, grateful to have an excuse to look away. It seemed to take an eternity, drawing the damn rebel pilot. With each charcoal line, you had to keep your hand from shaking, knowing Poe was looking over every part of you. Though having Shura’s cloak did provide some protection, part of you could sense that the man was imagining you without it to the best of his ability. Indeed, distance had been put between the both of you, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t smell the alluring musk radiating off of him. Surely, if it had been anyone else, or even possibly Finn, you would have been swept off your feet, but something was off. The amount of effort Poe was putting in was immense, the sheer determination within him was almost palpable, and it was nowhere close to wavering. Letting out a quiet breath, you began sketching the lower part of his pouty lip, looking up for a second too long.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry!” You blurted, getting to your feet. “It’s way too hot, I think, I need to, uh, yeah.” Shedding the cloak, you placed the book down, running into the surf. You could hear Poe’s footsteps against the sand, praying he would leave well enough alone. Fortunately, you were saved, Shura noticing your presence, a devilish grin spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Y/N”</p><p> </p><p>With your mind clouded heavily, you had no defense prepared as your best friend flung as much water as he could, soaking you thoroughly. The shock from the new sensation left you frozen for a few moments, until your fighting spirit returned, hellbent on revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Water fight!” Finn yelled, splashing Poe in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing you dashed about the surf, trying and failing to dodge each hit. The surf was becoming slick from all the splashing, completely lacking all traction. As you ran trying to sneak up behind Shura, you lost your footing, slipping and falling backwards. Expecting to hit the sand hard, it was a surprise when you fell against something a bit softer, that something grunting upon impact. To your amazement and horror, you could feel breathing underneath your body, a strong chest rising and falling. Both Shura and Finn were still standing, meaning only one man could have been underneath you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your best friend convinces you to join him and the two rebels on a tour of the Millennium Falcon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taking requests! Shoot me one in the comments or at my inbox on tumblr! EIther  ghoullflower or spaceshipbugattii</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a startled yelp, you leapt up, the sensation of firm muscle beneath your hands was not one that you would soon forget. Lurching forward, you skidded a few feet away, turning back to see that Poe was blushing furiously. It was about damn time he got a dose of his own medicine. Neither Finn nor Shura seemed to notice, much to your relief. Leaving Poe behind, you excused yourself, sprinting back to your house, ready to get as far away from that man as possible. After a warm shower and new tunic and trousers, you realized Shura was still absent from the house. Heading back into your shared room, you grabbed your communicator, surprised your greatest friend picked up upon the first attempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you? I thought you’d be home by now.” You sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the guys offered to give us a tour of the ship and…And I kind of said yes.” Shura laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Hitting your head against the wall of your room, you wanted to toss Shura into the ocean from wherever the hell he was. You had done it once with relative success, surely you could do it again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re swinging by to pick you up, okay?” He continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Shura! No! I don’t want-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N. Their ship is the Millennium Falcon. THE Millennium Falcon! Either you’re coming or I’m not coming home.”</p><p> </p><p>With the ultimatum set, you relented, waiting in anger until you could sense Shura’s presence. The walk to the field just outside your prefecture was far too long for your liking, Poe trying to match his gait to your own, occasionally running into Finn who seemed blind to his friend’s odd behavior. To keep away from his strange pursuit, you stuck close to Shura, almost having to hold onto his shirt. Thank the Force for his large stature, he made a perfect wall between you and the opposing suitor.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Y/N,” Finn started, slowing down his fast pace. “What brings you to Stewjon? I think you said the both of you are new here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, you felt your anxiety fade just slightly, something about Finn was immensely reassuring. “Well we’ve both had our troubles, but after dealing with our share, we found refuge here, and it seemed as good a place as any and none of our enemies have found us here yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Enemies? Like the Empire?” Finn questioned.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged, becoming wary of all the inquiries. “Perhaps some, but not all of them.” To ward off any more probing questions, you countered with your own. “What about you? What do you want to do here?”</p><p> </p><p>In truth you expected a general answer, something half-hearted and succinct without mush real meaning. But Finn seemed entirely truthful and even wistful</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about Poe, but I guess I’d want to settle. But just for a little while. Y’know? Maybe find someone, someone that I could go out exploring with. I doubt I’ll want to stay in one place for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, sounds like a good plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got a friend and she’s almost always involved in something, so I guess work is never done.”</p><p> </p><p>Cocking your head to the side, you smiled, quite liking the way Finn smiled when he was talking about his wishes. “Have you decided to stay here on Stewjon?”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his stride, Finn sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I mean I like it so far. How about you, Poe?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at the other rebel, you were a bit surprised to see him glaring heavily at you, as if you had properly punched him in the face and called him a kriffing idiot. Poe quickly switched his gaze, focusing on Finn, the glare fading slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I like it, lots of beautiful scenery, and I guess I’m a beach man myself.” There was an odd conviction in his voice that sent a shiver down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>Shura laughed, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. “You guys wanna live in this prefecture? Well, I’m not gonna lie, we don’t really live in this place because we want to, it’s more of its because we can actually afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>Elbowing your friend in the side, you shot him an annoyed look, your financial status was absolutely none of their kriffing business. During the First Order’s short reign, you had spent time avoiding their mercenaries seeking out force sensitive beings, which made any lucrative enterprises nearly impossible; that left thievery as your only option. While you had stealth enough for the both you, there were not many wealthy victims to take advantage of.</p><p> </p><p>As Poe was about to open his mouth, Shura’s eyes widened considerably, noticing the starship before you did. “Damn! Look at her!”</p><p> </p><p>At the opening hatch waited a wookie, seeming rather confused at your presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chewie! We got some friends over for a bit!” Finn grinned, clapping the wookie on the back. “Y/N, Shura, this is Chewbacca! Well, we call him ‘Chewie’, but our friends are his friends!”</p><p> </p><p>The wookie let out a loud cry, friendly in manner. You let him lumber towards you and place an absolutely massive paw on your head. He seemed to laugh, reveling in how much smaller you were than him. “Alright, that’s enough.” You mumbled, removing his paw with both your hands.</p><p>“Alright, people, welcome to the Falcon!” Poe led the five of you inside through the main boarding ramp and into the main corridor. In truth you were underwhelmed. One would have to be either dead or living under a rock not to have heard of the many valiant wonders accomplished in thanks to the Falcon. In your own mind you had imagined something far more grand, cleanly and immaculate. Definitely not something so battered and well worn. Shura on the other hand was so star struck, his draw practically hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I’d always heard about her, but I never thought I’d get to board it!” He took a moment to calm himself, realizing he seemed far too enthusiastic, but both Finn and Poe didn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s in such good shape due to her owner.” Poe mused. “He’s the one that made this ship what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we see the cockpit?” Shura asked meekly, when you had all reached the main hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, Y/N, you gonna come?” Finn inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie had started a game of Dejarik, seeming annoyed that no one was joining him. Preferring his company at the moment rather than being in a cramped cockpit with Shura and the two rebels, you decided to stay in the hold with Chewie. After all, you had never played Dejarik before and it seemed interesting enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” you said, taking a seat from across the wookie. “I think I’ll stay here for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, Poe-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think I’ll stay over here.” Poe blurted quickly taking a spot next to you. “I wanna beat Chewie again, see if this guy can even come close to winning.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.” Poe sighed, leaving with Shura for the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>You could sense Chewbacca’s annoyance at Poe’s blatant arrogance. Hopefully Chewie would win or perhaps rip Poe’s arms off. For now, all you could do was scoot slightly away from Poe, who was far too close for your liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Chewie, how about we show Y/N how it’s done?” Poe turned; you hadn’t moved away quite enough; you could feel his breath just slightly against your skin. “You gonna be on my team, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Averting your gaze, you tried to ignore the heat rising to your cheeks. “I-I think I’ll just watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? Okay?” Poe nudged you slightly, though your mind begged you to shift further away, you didn’t, somewhat enjoying the attention. When was the last time someone had been remotely interested in you? Thinking back on all your years, the numbers ended up far lower than you had expected; in fact, it was zero. Perhaps all the running from the First Order and bounty hunters made finding or hell, even noticing love interests, impossible. Though you had no experience to look back upon, something told you that this Poe was different, in almost an alarming way. You could practically sense his determination without even immersing yourself in the living Force. So lost in thought you were that the sudden clap of thunder offered a rude interruption making you jerk involuntarily towards the cursed rebel.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa. Y/N?” Poe laughed softly. “I’m guessing you don’t like thunder, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>For some damned reason you returned his smile, forgetting to move away yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Speechless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thunder is only the beginning of a long storm, leaving you and your best friend having to spend a night on the Falcon with both rebel pilots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm also looking for a co-writer on this fic! If anyone is interested let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tensed, the hair on the back of your neck standing on end, the sound of thunder sounding through your whole body. Leaving you shaking just slightly. Thunder was often too akin to the sounds of cannon fire and energy bombs, though it didn’t leave your ears ringing for long periods of time. Still, it took you a few moments to calm yourself, your mind telling your body there was no reason to be on the offensive, and there was certainly no need for an adrenaline rush. The sudden noise has provided enough of a distraction for Poe to inch even closer to you, so much so that should you even attempt to move away, it would certainly let him know you were trying your best to get away from him, and not in a subtle way.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa there, it’s okay.” He smiled, placing a hand on your shoulder. “It’s just a little thunder, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No kidding.” You said shakily, using the back of your own hand to feel your face, finding that of course it was warm with embarrassment. It was so painfully obvious that he had used such situations to advantage, coupled perfectly with those stupid pet names, so why was it making you blush like some lovesick idiot? It must have been the thunder; yes, that was it and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>The game had started, Chewbacca and Poe playing casually, Poe trying to show off, but the Wookie countering his every move. You found it quite amusing to see someone so self-assured lose something simple as a game. The goal was easy enough to understand as it was just a strategy game, but when the opportunity to play was offered, you politely declined.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, boys.” You said, stretching, unaware of the rebel pilot staring where your tunic rose with your movement, revealing your midriff. “I have some work to do back home, and I’m not letting Shura get away with leaving me with all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on!” Poe whined. “Just one game!”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking your head, you forced a convincing smile. “Not all of us have heavy pockets, ace.”</p><p> </p><p>Using your connection to Shura you called to him, and while very disappointed, he came to your side quickly. It was so common and instinctual; you hardly noticed the odd look both Poe and Chewbacca gave you.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you know Y/N was on the way out?” Poe asked, his head cocked to the side. Shura shot you a dangerous, knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” You started, feeling your face turn red. “Guess we’ve just known each other for so long, y’know?” Hurriedly, you headed for the boarding ramp, your best friend close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we might not wanna go right now, it’s really stormy out!”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing outside one of the viewports, you could see the angry clouds, hiding away the warm, Stewjoni sun. Rain poured from the sky, nearly in waves, sending all who were still outside, running for cover. Even now you could hear soft rumbles of thunder, hinting the storm’s real debit was yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriffing hell…” You sighed. By the looks of it, the gale force winds would have easily sent you flying, nothing too bad, but not worth the current risk.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, looks bad out there.” Finn groaned coming from the cockpit. “You guys can stay here until it blows over! There’s no way I’m gonna let you go out in that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, you fiddled with the hem on your tunic. “Oh, thanks! It’ll be nice not to get blown away on the way home.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>As your luck would have it, the storm decided to overstay its welcome, continuing well past the evening. Your hosts were kind enough to provide rations, Finn apologizing profusely for not having anything ‘decent’ though it was refreshing to have something that you didn’t have to haul out of the sea, plus meat broth was a nice change from fish stock.  </p><p> </p><p>“Again, I’m so sorry, guys. You made us that amazing dinner and all we got is this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Finn, this is fine!” You assured him, taking a pack of dried bread from his warm hands. “Honestly. It’s pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>Shura hummed in agreement, having already finished his portion and laid down on the floor of the main hold.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where’re you guys from?” The humble rebel asked casually, taking a seat next to the unusually quiet Poe Dameron.</p><p> </p><p>You and your greatest friend exchanged slightly pained looks, neither of you quite knowing how to answer the innocent question. It wasn’t that your origins were of great secrecy or of some hidden importance, in fact the truth was, neither of you knew. But that wasn’t something you wanted to openly admit, plus such an admission would only invite further questioning, and no matter how charming Finn was, Poe still gave you a wary feeling and the both of them were still strangers.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re from a little of here and there.” Shura mumbled unassured.</p><p> </p><p>Chewie gave a light roar, nothing alarming, just loud.</p><p> </p><p>Finn shook his head. “I’m with Chewie, what the hell does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through your hair, you kept silent, working on coming up with a story, forgetting that Shura’s mouth was prone to run.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…A-Actually, we don’t know.” He sighed. Poe’s head shot up.</p><p>Finally realizing what he had said, you elbowed him in the side. “Shura!” You hissed. “Uh, he didn’t mean that! We just…uh...Kriffing hell…” Sinking back into your seat, you held onto your cup of broth, wanting to disappear entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stars, I’m sorry, Y/N.” Finn winced. “I wasn’t thinking…”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking your head, you had to admit Finn’s demeanor was pretty endearing. “No, no, no. It’s okay! We just, well, neither of us really know.”</p><p> </p><p>“More like Y/N doesn’t really know.” Shura looked at you for approval, which you gave with a curt nod. “Long story short, Y/N over there found me as a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” You exhaled. “If I remember correctly, I was on Abafar, y’know, just looking for something to eat and…well you get the picture. But someone left him in the northern junkyard, and I couldn’t just leave him there!”</p><p> </p><p> Even now you could remember clearly little baby Shura wrapped in thin sackcloth, crying his little purple eyes out. At first you thought it was some creature (potential food), but it was only a human infant. Part of you wanted to honestly leave him there, after all you could barely feed yourself! But it only took a moment of looking at his hopeless form and you scooped him up in your arms, and from that point he was your brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been together ever since!” Finishing your sentence, you realized Poe was glaring at Shura. “Yeah, he’s basically my brother from another mother!” A quick save; Dameron’s demeanor immediately changed, becoming much softer. “Man, how late is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say four hours until sunrise, that is if the damn storm stops.” Finn yawned, sitting up. “Oh yeah, you guys need a place to sleep. Shura, you can take my bed if you want, I can sleep in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe’s eyes lit up, realizing the situation. “Y/N! You can take mine; I can sleep on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’s not-.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I insist!” He grinned. “It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” Chewie rolled his eyes, laying down in the booth near the Dejarik board.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let me show you guys to our quarters, Poe, I’ll grab you an extra pillow.”</p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good night.” You mumbled, wrapping the warm blanket around yourself, hoping that Poe would leave well enough alone and just go the hell to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to bed already?” Curling tighter into a ball, you could hear Poe shift in his makeshift bed. “Y/N?”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p> </p><p>Every part of your mind suggested that shutting up and ignoring him would be the best way to get some shut eye and keep his advances at bay. Though, something about the rebel pilot was so damn alluring! Was it his soft curly hair?  Maybe his hearth-like eyes, reminiscent of coming home after a long day. Or perhaps the smooth sound of his voice, like woven gold.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just trying to get to know the person sharing my bed.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden remark made you breathless, the lack of oxygen reminded your lungs you actually needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh.” You stuttered, barely managed to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Poe chuckled, very much enjoying your embarrassment. “I’m just joking around, stars, no need to blush, but hey, it’s pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in what seemed like forever, you were truly at a loss for words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>